Cerberus Daily News - January 2011
For canon information, see the Mass Effect Wiki page for Cerberus Daily News. This page is for CDN members' non-canon additions. The following stories, contributed by Cerberus Daily News forum members, were published on the CDN newsfeed during January 2011. See the main Cerberus Daily News page for current updates. January 2011 – Week Four 01/26/11 – Tayseri Ward site of mass C-Sec sting Tayseri Ward was the site of a massive sting operation yesterday as C-Sec officers stormed multiple warehouses suspected of being clearinghouses for drugs and prostitution. C-Sec has announced the arrest of 300 individuals on charges ranging from possession of controlled subtances with intent to sell to unauthorized prostitution. Included in the arrests are believed to be the leaders of both the Tayseri Tiagrets and the Ward Side Threshers, two influential gangs in the Citadel underworld. “Tayseri Ward has been reeling under a great weight ever since the geth attacks,” said C-Sec spokesperson Jeloth Manorai, “as thugs, con artists, and opportunists swept in to take advantage of the good people of the Citadel in their darkest hour. Today, we have dealt a staggering blow to those criminals, and we will not rest until the Wards are clean again.” 01/27/11 – Aldrin Labs warns against security flaw A team of researchers on Luna revealed a “potentially catastrophic” security vulnerability in omnitools, terminal computers, datapads, and bio-amps manufactured by Luna-based Aldrin Labs, Inc. The vulnerability could allow attackers to gain full control of the equipment, view encrypted files, change settings, override a user’s commands, install spyware or malware programs, or even overload the affected equipment. The research team’s leader, Prof. Carson Lubick of Armstrong State University, explained “this is a good time to remind everyone who owns a computer, or a datapad, or an omnitool, or a bioamp, to make sure it has security software installed and regularly updated, regardless of the manufacturer you buy from.” Aldrin Labs declined repeated requests for comment, but said in a statement, “We are aware of this issue and it is under review. We do not anticipate recalling any of our products, and if necessary we will address the issue in our next software update.” 01/28/11 - Annual Tuchanka fishing tournament begins this month Fishing enthusiasts from across the galaxy as converging on the Bitter Seas Archipelago on Tuchanka this month for the annual Mannok-Vahk fishing competition. Every year dozens of krogan fisherman head to the small island chain in Tuchanka’s largest body of water to try and claim the honor of being named champion. This year, the number of contestants has swelled with the arrival of a number of non-krogan participants brave enough to weather the irradiated waters, including master anglers Tomi Oshiro of Earth and Nulia T’Raok of Illium. “Krogan are known for rage,” says last year’s champion Korwun Valug, “not our fishing skills, but I’d like to see any human or salarian land a 300-pound flathead. A krogan will take the title again this year, you’ll see.” The atmosphere of the competition is good-natured so far, but the tournament is known for breaking out into violence. 01/29/11 - Elcor rights group files discrimination claim An elcor rights group has filed six lawsuits against Citadel securities firm Alkezar Unlimited, citing charges of workplace discrimination against elcor. According to Elcor Liberties Movement spokesman Jandrum Naurowauro, the firm has consistently refused to allow its employees access to speech-to-text dictation software, hindering efforts by elcor in the workplace to do their jobs. “Indignantly: Elcor paws are not naturally equipped to use other species’ terminals,” stated Naurowauro at a press conference earlier today, shortly before revealing that the combined financial impact of the suits would approach a figure in the low millions of credits. “Melodramatically: By refusing to let my clients use dictation software, Alkezar Unlimited has greatly hurt both my clients’ productivity and their own. With insincere sorrow: I am truly sorry for their loss.” January 2011 – Week Five 01/29/11 – Turian artist posthumously releases new album Turians the galaxy over are expected to turn out in droves for the release of Sleep of the Just, the hot new release from Turian singer/songwriter Jelusa Nektaros. Nektaros died of an apparent drug overdose in 2153 at the young age of 42, and the debate over whether it was suicide, accidental, or foul play continues to this day. For now, though, the focus is on her music, as the album full of previously unreleased studio and personal recordings, including 5 never before released songs, is set to be released at midnight tonight. A small portion of Nektaros’s fanbase insists that these recordings prove that she faked her death to escape the limelight, and that this album will mark her return to the stage. 01/30/11 - Alliance Business Association challenges salarian tariff The Alliance Business Consortium has protested a .5% tariff that the salarian government recently levied on Alliance manufactured personal transportation units. The Business Consortium has called the tariff “crass protectionism, in violation of Citadel protections for free trade.” The salarians, meanwhile, defend the tariff as “both necessary and legal,” and have stated that the money is “used to pay for inspectors who ensure that human goods meet salarian safety standards.” It is expected that both sides will argue their case to the Citadel Council next month. In the meantime, fear has grown within the Alliance business community that this dispute could contribute to increased tension with a key trade partner, as well as grow support for extremist figures within Alliance politics. The Terra Firma Party has already issued a statement that blasts the Salarians, and uses the incident to argue support for their candidates and platform. The Alliance Beacon Category:Cerberus Daily News Articles